Finding Love Beyond Betrayal
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella finds out some information before her wedding, she decides to run from her own wedding. What happens when she finds herself face to face with everything she wants, what will happen when things get mixed up. ***on hiatus..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

This is our new story, its called "Finding Love Beyond Betrayal." We are thinking of continuing it but we need to know

your thoughts. So please let us know. You know we love hearing from you. We hope you enjoy it.

**Finding Love Beyond Betrayal**

BPOV

Today was the day most women dream of, their wedding day.

Here I stood in a dress designed for me by my best friend, Alice Brandon. She hand stitched every single crystal on the dress. She spared no expense.

But here I stood feeling like I was being trapped in a box. I felt as if I was suffocating.

I came to the conclusion that I was not in love with Jacob Black anymore, I totally outgrew him.

What the hell am I going to do?

At any moment I knew my father was going to come to the door to tell me its time, I knew I couldn't go through with it. Not after what I heard at the rehearsal dinner last night.

Flashback-Rehearsal dinner-

I went to the restroom, and I heard someone talking about Jacob. It turned out that it was Leah, one of my bridesmaids. She was telling someone how Jacob was marrying me for my money, and that he had something added to the pre-nup I made him sign. She went on to say that if I divorced him he would get half of everything I own. She also said that they have been having an affair and that I was fucking clueless about it.

That's where she was wrong. I did know about them. I wanted to kill the bitch, but it really didn't matter. I was done. At the rehearsal dinner I knew I wasn't going to marry Jacob.

End of flashback

So why am I standing here going to marry Jacob. I'm not sure. I don't know what to do. I'm scared of being alone.

There was a knock at the door, and I said come in.

"Bells, its time," my father said as he stood behind me.

My father was a very wealthy man. He was head of some secret service department of the government. I never really knew what he did, all I know is that I grew up with a lot of money.

I wasn't a snob or anything, I just enjoyed the finer things in life.

I looked up at my father, and contemplated telling him about Jacob. What would my father do? I hoped that if I did tell him, he'd tell me that marrying Jacob was out of the question. But sometimes my father was all about keeping up appearances.

I shook those thoughts from my head and took my fathers hand and placed it through his arm as he lead me from the bridal room.

Taking small steps, cringing with each step I took . I couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling in my stomach, I feeling like I would throw up.

I knew what I had to do, I just can't marry him, I can't go through with the wedding.

The music then started to play and everyone stood up and turned in my direction to look at me.

I could feel my heart racing faster and faster with every step that I took. I could feel my heart thumping harder and harder. I had to stop this, I have to leave.

Halfway down the aisle, I stopped and looked at my dad then I looked at the end of the aisle at Jacob. I turned back to my father.

"Dad, I can't marry Jacob. I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Bells, what is going on?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"Dad, Jake is sleeping with someone else... he is marrying me to get to your money... I'm sorry dad...I ...I have to go.." I said as I turned around and ran from the church.

I knew Jacob and my father would be close on my heels, as I exited the church I jumped into the first taxi I saw.

"Uhh, excuse me...miss.. um, I don't mean to be rude, but this cab is taken...um ...are you okay, miss?" a velvety voice asked me.

"Oh, I... I am sorry ...I didn't think ...I mean, I didn't know this cab was occupied...I..I." I couldn't help it as the tears started rolling down my face.

"Oh...umm...miss please don't cry...is there anything ... I mean anything I can do or anyplace you want to go to...please just stop crying," he pleaded.

I stopped crying for just one minute and looked up to see a man who's beautiful green eyes were looking at me with compassion and concern.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, and was just ...dazzled. "Um... just take me where ever your going. I don't want to be alone."

"Aren't you supposed to be at a church?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I ran out. I just couldn't do it. So can we go?" I asked him.

"I was going back to my hotel, I'm not sure you want to go there."

I nodded my head as the taxi driver interrupted our conversation.

"Excuse me, the meter is running, are you going or not?" he barked.

"Yes, sorry. The Beverly Willshire Hotel," the green eyed man said looking over at me.

The driver shook his head mumbling about crazy Americans.

I focused my eyes on the man in front of me. What the hell was I really doing? I could have easily found another taxi when I found out this one was occupied. But this man was so mesmerizing and I felt compelled to be near him.

"I guess since we are going to be spending time together, we should introduce ourselves," he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. My name is Edward Cullen," he said as he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips.

He kissed the back of my hand. Wow, that only happens in the movies.

Let me tell you, that small gesture sent chills up and down my spine. Mmm... I wonder how his lips would feel on mine. I could feel myself leaning closer into him.

I pulled away quickly.

"Are you in town for business or pleasure?"

"Both," he smirked. "I was here to meet with some clients about some business and then later this evening I was supposed to go my cousin's reception."

"Funny, so was I," I laughed.

"That you were. You would've captivated everyone's attention.'

"Sure, isn't that how its supposed to be."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said as his phone chimed.

He flipped it open and read the message there.

"Apparently the reception was cancelled. My cousin didn't say why," he looked puzzled.

Hmm... I wonder who his cousin is. How many wedding receptions could have been cancelled today?

"Oh, so your plans have changed?" I asked, still pondering the whole wedding reception thing. He couldn't be related to Alice, or could he?

I did not have my cell phone or any kind of money on me since I ran from the chapel.

It was nice not having to worry about people getting in touch with me. I could talk them when I'm damn good and ready.

We pulled up the the hotel and he helped me out. When our hands touched I felt like I was on fire.

I pulled away the first chance I got. I looked at him and I could tell that he felt it as well. He just looked at me with a smile.

We walked into the hotel, many people turned to look at us. We walked to the elevator and we went up to the penthouse.

I was not sure what was going to happen next but I just needed to, I don't know maybe just be free.

We reached the door's to the penthouse. He opened the door and he waved his hand for me to go first.

I turned around and looked at Edward.

"Um Edward do you perhaps have something that I could change into?"

"I'm sure I can find something for you."

I watched him walk to the bedroom. I could not describe how I felt. I think I'm happy, excited and angry all at the same time.

Angry with Jacob for cheating and thinking he could get my fathers money. Happy because I was free from him. Excited because I did not have to put up with his shit anymore. He would not get a damn dime from me. He could go bark up someone else's tree for that.

Edward walked back out and said, "about all I have is some boxer's and a t-shirt."

"That will do just fine. Do you mind if I take a shower and get this stuff off my face?"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home. I will order us something to eat."

I smiled and nodded my head as I walked to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I stripped off the wedding dress and turned on the shower.

I looked in the mirror and wondered what the hell I was doing in a strangers hotel room.

For some odd reason being with Edward felt so right. When he touched me it set me on fire but it felt right. Maybe I did do the right thing by leaving Jacob at the alter.

I finished up with my shower making sure that I got all the caked on make-up off my face. I turned off the water and toweled myself dry.

I pulled on the clothes that Edward gave me and I actually felt comfortable. I walked out of the bathroom and went to find Edward.

He was sitting on the couch watching some t.v. and it looked like he had changed as well.

I went to sit down by him and he just looked at me and smiled.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he switched off the t.v.

"I feel better. Thank you for the clothes."

"Your welcome, I ordered some food from room service. And I hope you don't mind I ordered up some clothes for you."

"No that's fine. Thank you."

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Sure you can ask me anything."

"Ok, why did you run out on your wedding?" he asked. I knew eventually he would ask that question.

"Well, I found out at the rehearsal dinner that the man I was going to marry was having an affair with one of my bridesmaids and he was only marrying me to get a hold of my father's money."

"Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry he has to be an asshole to let you go," he said as he moved his finger along my jaw. "You're so beautiful."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as his fingers moved along my skin.

It seemed as if he was leaning in to kiss me, but someone knocked on the door.

He moved to get the door.

I watched after him, did I want him to kiss me.

Jacob was the only one I have kissed for the past several years. Stop Bella he is not a part of your life anymore.

EPOV

Bella was making me feel things that I have never felt before. When I helped her out of the car I felt this fire go through my body. I noticed that she pulled away. Maybe she felt it to.

Something about her had me mesmerized. I was not sure what it was. Something in me said that I wanted to get to know her.

When she asked me if I had anything for her to wear, I felt like jumping for joy. I knew that I had some boxers and a t-shirt but that was about it.

I told her that I'm sure I had something.

When I brought the clothes out she said that was fine and asked if she could take a shower.

I told her that was fine and that I would order some food. While I ordered the food I also ordered her some clothes as well.

While she was showering I changed into something more comfortable as well. I guess since the reception got cancelled I really didn't have anything else planned.

I was kinda glad because that would give me a chance to get to know Bella.

I heard the shower cut off and a few minutes later Bella came and sat next to me.

I asked her the one question I was dying to know. Why did she leaving her own wedding?

Once she told me about the scum cheating on her not with just some girl but with one of her bridesmaids and then he was only marrying her for her father's money.

That was pretty low if you asked me. How in the hell can someone treat this beautiful girl like this. What did she do to deserve this?

Once she finished I rubbed my fingers over her cheek. I felt this pull towards her. In that moment I just needed to feel her lips on mine.

As I went to kiss her someone knocked on the damn door. Room service had very bad timing.

I walked to the door and got the food and the clothes that I got for Bella. As I was walking I could feel her eyes on me.

Once I returned we started eating. Of course we asked each other questions. I was actually enjoying talking to her.

"Edward how come you are so easy to talk to? I feel like I have known you for my whole life."

"Maybe we have some kind of connection."

That was the only thing I could come up with.

As the night went on the closer her and I got. I learned so much.

We decided to watch a movie. We snuggled up on the couch.

A little way into the movie, Bella placed her arm around my waist. I must say that it felt right. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She smelled like hotel shampoo but I could smell her as well.

As I kissed her head, she leaned into me more. I could feel her breasts pressing into my side. She felt so right in my arms. She was moving her hand up and down my arm, it felt so good.

I could feel my cock getting hard inside my pants.

A woman hasn't had this affect on me in a long time, and we weren't even doing anything.

The movie got to a particularly hot scene and I looked down at Bella and she had her lip in between her teeth, biting it gently.

That did it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to feel her lips on mine.

I pulled her lip from between her teeth and looked into her eyes as I leaned in and crushed my lips to hers.

It started out as a soft and gentle kiss, but as she slid her hands up into my hair and tugging roughly I deepened the kiss.

I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and gently massaged her tongue.

The little moans she was making went straight to my cock. I could feel it straining against the fabric of my sleep shorts.

God, just kissing her had this affect on me. What would happen if we made love.

I laid us down on the couch and I was hovering over her. I never broke the kiss.

I felt her hands run down my back and I shivered and of course the fire I felt earlier was back full force if not more.

I slowly started to move my hand under her shirt, up the side of her stomach and gazed her breast. She shiver and that was the answer I needed to continue.

I rubbed over her nipple and then cupped her breast fully in my hand. It was not overly huge but not small either. It was just the right size for my hand.

I was told once that a hand full was just enough and anything over that is a waste.

I finally pulled away needing to breathe.

"Edward," she breathed out.

"Bella please tell me if you want me to stop."

"No I want this please. Your touch feels so good."

I sat up just a bit and pulled at the hem of her shirt. She got what I was doing and sat up enough for me to take it off.

Once it was off I laid her back down and kissed from her ear to her lips down her neck to her collarbone and finally reaching her nipple of her left breast.

I sucked it into my mouth and bit down on it. She let out a loud moan as well as bucked her hips into me.

She gave me enough friction and it felt so good.

She tugged on my shirt and I finished taking it off for her.

She ran her hands down my chest just above the waist band of my sleep shorts. As she did this I let out a moan.

I looked into her eyes and could see the lust in them. She wanted this just as much as I did.

I knew that I would not last long once I was inside her.

Our make out session was getting to the point that I could not take it anymore.

"Bella I want you. I need to be inside you."

"Then take me Edward please."

That was all I needed to hear.

"Bella I want you to get up and lean over the couch."

She did as I asked.

I looked up at her and watched as her fingers went to her core and started to run her finger over her pussy.

As she was doing this she looked over her shoulder at me. I was stroking myself because what she was doing was so hot.

I ran my hand down her back and asked, "Bella are you sure about this?"

"More sure then anything else in my life."

I placed myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Oh god she is so tight. I'm for sure not going to last long.

I started to move faster and harder but not too much that I would hurt her.

She started rocking back into me, meeting each of my thrusts with her own.

"Edward I want you to fuck me hard and fast. Please."

"Ugh...Bella I'm not going to last long."

"I'm not either," she panted out.

I laid over her and started placing open mouth kisses on her neck and her back. She was panting, moaning and screaming my name. I could not help but to be smug with what I was doing.

I was giving her pleasure.

I could that she was getting close so I told her to place one leg on the back of the couch.

Once she did that I could go deeper into her. I knew in this position both of us would not last long.

I started to pound into faster and harder than before. I must have hit that spot that women go crazy when you do hit it.

She screamed out my name.

"EDWARD oh shit, ple...ase c.. w..with me."

I felt her tighten around me and I felt my stomach start to tighten.

"Oh motherfuckingshit ugh BELLA, so g..good so ti..ght. Milk m my co..ck love."

She did milk me for everything that I had at the time. She felt so good being wrapped around my cock. I felt like this was home. Like I never wanted to move.

Bella started to stand up straight. She turned and looked at me. I looked into her eyes. I wanted to make sure there was no regret and I could see none.

"Edward that was just WOW. I never knew that it could feel that good."

"I must say that I agree with 100% on that one."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lips passionately.

Our lips fit perfectly together, we moved our tongues against each other. Neither wanting to claim dominance.

Her hands her in my hair as I slipped my hands around her ass, and she wrapped her legs around me as I carried her into the bedroom.

I laid us down as I continued kissing her.

We fit together so well.

I could feel my cock beginning to get hard again. Fuck what was this woman doing to me. I have never came back from an orgasm this fast before.

She could feel me hard against her leg, because she snaked her hand between us and wrapped it around my shaft.

Slowly she slid her hand up and down, as I leaned over and took her nipple in between my lips and sucked hard. I slowly swirled my tongue around the tip as moaned.

My fingers slipped down her stomach, and inched lower as she continued pumping me.

Bella was doing things to me that I have never experienced before. Every woman I have been with was just casual sex. But with Bella there was something there that I could not explain.

I parted Bella's leg as she continued to stroking my cock. My finger found there own way to her wet hot core.

Inserting them I pumped her to her stroking my cock.

I brought her to the edge and then pulled away. I wanted to be inside her when she came.

"Bella love I want you to roll over and face me."

She did as I asked. I pulled her to me so that we are face to face. I pulled her leg over my hip.

"Edward please take me. I need this, I need you."

In one swift move I plunged into her wet core. It felt like heaven. As we are connected I looked into her eyes. She had passion, lust, a little sadness and something else that I could not figure out. It was not the first time I saw it tonight.

She started to kiss me everywhere she could reach. With each kiss there was that fire. I just wasn't sure what it meant.

"Edward you feel so good in me. I wish you could stay there forever," she breathed out.

"Me to love. You feel so right in my arms and with me being connected to you this way."

This round was pretty much like we were making love to one another. That got me worried a little bit.

I was suppose to be leaving to go back home and then made me question if I would ever see her again.

"Shit Edward. So close babe."

I felt her tighten around me and I already had the tightening going on in my stomach so I knew I was close as well.

I reached between us and pressed my thumb to her nub and rubbed it.

She moaned my name and she let her orgasm rock through her. I followed right behind her.

"Edward you don't know how good you feel inside me. I have never felt like this before."

"Me either. It's getting late why don't we get some sleep."

I pulled her close to me and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. She rolled over on her side and cuddled up to me.

I'm not much of a cuddling kind of guy but with Bella I would do it and it felt so right.

"Goodnight love."

"Nite babe."

I pulled the covers over us and wrapped her into my arms and fell asleep in no time.

I woke up the next morning and turned and watched Bella sleeping. I think I'm falling for her. How in the hell did that happen.

She was even more beautiful to watch sleeping. I have never seen anything more beautiful then her. She was a natural beauty from inside out. What the hell am I going to do?

She stirred some and turned onto her back and starting stretching.

"Morning love."

"Morning Edward."

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Um yea, I'm pretty hungry after last night."

"Well I will order some room service and then we can take a shower. How does that sound?"

She just nodded her head. I called and ordered us breakfast.

Finally breakfast came and we sat in silence as we ate. I'm pretty sure she is thinking about the same thing as me. What is going to happen next.

"Love let's get a shower and then we will talk about where to go from here."

"Ok Mr. Cullen but no funny business in the shower," she said and took off running towards the bathroom.

I took off after her. She was in the bathroom and had the water running before I got there.

I pinned her to the wall.

"Miss Swan I would do no such thing as to do any funny busy in the shower. It will defiantly be serious and it will feel good."

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She deepened it and pulled her legs to wrap around my waist.

I walked us to the shower and stepped in. I turned around and sat on the bench. I continue to kiss her. When we needed to breath I started to kiss down her neck never letting my lips leave her body.

She started to grind her hips on me. I could not help but to moan. It was giving me the friction I needed without being inside her.

Finally having enough I told her to turn around and sit on my cock.

She did and she started to bounce up and down on me. Hell yea she is riding my cock.

I held her hips as she moved, she was so tight. I loved the feel of her around me.

"Oh Edward you feel so inside me."

She started to move her hands over her breast down her stomach to her pussy. I felt her start to rub her nub and I could feel her other hand go to my balls and started to rub and tug on them.

"Oh shit love. That feels fuckfantastic. Don't stop."

She picked her her pace and started to roll her hips. I felt myself hit her special spot and that was all it took before she jumped off the cliff.

"Fuck EDWARD. Right there. Ugh."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pumped up into her and let my own release rock through me.

"Mmmm...I'm cumming. BELLA," I screamed her name.

I just sat there and let my breathing become regular again. I could tell that she was doing the same.

Once hers was under control she jumped up and started washing her body. She did not say a word or even look at me.

I could tell something was bothering her. I didn't bother her I just started to wash. I figured she would talk when she was ready.

Once we are both done with the shower. I reached out my hands to grasp hers, and she looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes.

I pulled her into me and held her tight.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Edward I'm scared I don't want to lose what we have. I know that you will leave and go back home and live your life. I just don't want what we have to end."

"Bella, I don't want it to either. I'm sure we could figure it out."

Our confession came to a stop by the pounding on the door.

I pulled on some pants real fast and went to answer the door.

BPOV

As Edward went to get the door, I thought about last night, never have I slept with a man I didn't know. But there was something about Edward. I felt comfortable with him. He made me feel beautiful, special and most of all loved.

I grabbed his button up shirt and and put it on. I could hear voices in the living room, but couldn't make out the words.

I walked out of the bedroom and looked up to see Jacob standing there with Edward. What the fuck!

Both men turned to look at me. I could see Jacob's eyes darken. Edward just smiled, until Jacob started to speak.

"Bella what the fuck. You leave me at the fucking altar and I find you here with my cousin," he

yelled at me.

I looked at Edward as he yelled at me, and he had a look of shock on his face.

"Love, this is the guy you were suppose to marry yesterday? Fuck."

"Babe, you never asked his name and I really didn't think it mattered. He's a lying fucking bastard that cheated on me and wanted to get a hold of my fathers money."

I look at both of them and I had to get out of there before I let the tears fall.

"I have to go, I have to get out of here," I sobbed out.

I took off towards the door and ran to the stairs. I could not wait for the elevator I didn't want a chance for either one of them to catch up to me.

I ran down the stairs and hoped that I would not fall. Finally I reached the exit and took off outside.

I just ran. I didn't care that I just had a shirt of Edward's and my panties on. I could not break down in front of Jacob or Edward.

I didn't have any money nor a cell phone to call anyone so I would just have to walk.

I walked what felt like forever and came to a park with a bench on it. I sat there for god know how long and just thought about what happened.

How in the hell did I not know that Jacob had a cousin named Edward. This was a really fucked problem.

I felt so drawn to Edward. I felt like I needed him to breathe. He was my safety card per say.

I'm sure after this he would never want to see me again.

I managed to make it home. I don't remember leaving the park much less the walk home.

As I took a shower washing all of last night and this morning off me. I thought about what I found with Edward would never be. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, here is the next chapter of Finding Love Beyond Betrayal. We hope you will enjoy it.

Also we just posted the first chapter of On the Road, its the sequel to Forever You.

Please leave us a review, we love knowing your thoughts.

Chapter 2

EPOV

After Bella ran from the hotel room, Jacob and I stood staring at each other. I couldn't get over the fact that Bella was going to marry my cousin and worse yet he was the one to cheat on her. Plus he wanted to get his hands on her fathers money.

What the fuck and he had the nerve to yell at her. No fucking way. I was so going to kick his ass.

"Jacob what the fuck man. How in the hell can you even treat a woman like that? I mean your parents did not raise you to be like that," I yelled.

"What the fuck Edward why are you taking up for her? She is the one that left me at the altar."

"Jacob, are you that fucking stupid? She knows that you cheated on her with one of her bridesmaids. She also knows that you are just marrying her for her fathers money. She overheard it in the bathroom at the rehearsal dinner. I can't fucking blame her for leaving your sorry ass at the altar."

"Whatever Edward you are my damn family, you are suppose to be on my side. What the fuck? When I came here to talk you, you have her in your room in nothing but your fucking shirt? I mean she left in a bride dress so you had to know what was going on."

"No Jacob I didn't. She got into my cab in front of the church. She didn't want to be left alone. Plus it's none of your business why she was here. You fucked up not me. She should be loved, cherished and spoiled. Not treated like some mistress like you have apparently been treating her."

"Trust me Edward she is not worth the time. It takes a long time to get into her pants and when you finally do, she's just not worth it. She isn't very good in bed. She can't even give a blow job right."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's you and not her. From what I saw last night with her she is awesome."

I had to say that to Jacob, I wanted him to see that I knew how good she was. That he's the one that had a problem.

"What the fuck, you fucked her?" he said as he pushed me.

"Yeah, I did. Three fucking fabulous times, and let me tell you I've never been so satisfied in my life. And you know I've had a lot of sex in my life. It was like our bodies were made for each other. I can tell you this that I will find Bella and show her how a man should be towards her. Not some lying, cheating, money hungry asshole."

As soon as those words left my mouth there was a fist meeting my mouth. Hell no he didn't. When is he ever going to learn that I could kick his ass everyday the week and twice on Sundays. You would think after growing up together and me kicking his ass on a daily basis that he would not be doing this.

I grabbed a hold of him and punched him with every thing I had. As my fist connected with his face, I heard a crunching sound and saw the blood pour from his nose.

"You fucking bastard. You broke my nose over that whore."

When the fuck was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut about the woman I loved.

Whoa wait, the woman I loved. Could it be possible that I loved her so soon. Since when did I fall in love with someone.

As I pondered Jacob took that moment to throw another punch that landed right on my fucking cheek, close to my eye.

Fuck that one hurt.

I started to pounded into him even more so now than before. I wanted to kick his ass and go after Bella the woman that I love.

With one final punch in the gut he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

I ran out of the hotel room and went after my girl.

She couldn't have got far, wearing just my shirt and her panties.

Fuck, why didn't she grab the clothes I had sent up from room service.

As I looked for her I was still thinking about my new epiphany about me loving her.

I mean how in the hell could I love her when I just met her. She was easy to talk to. It felt like I knew her for years instead of 24 hours.

It seemed like every place I looked she was not there. I mean she did not get that much of a head start. She was walking not in a car.

I hope that she is ok. She was pretty mad and upset when she ran from the room. I had to find her.

After several hours of searching and coming up with nothing I decided to go back to my room and get my stuff packed. I would be leaving in the morning.

I just hope once I get there Jacob's ass would be gone.

No such luck the bastard was sitting on the couch watching t.v. when I got back.

"Jacob why are you still here?"

"Oh I just stuck around to see if you found Bella that's all."

"You mean to tell me that you stayed just to see if I would find Bella. You are a lot stupider than I thought. I may not have found her today but mark my words I will find her."

"Yeah, but trust me once I fill her in on what you are really like, she'll run far from your ass too," he sneered as he got up.

"What makes you think she'd listen to you?"

"Well, for one I know you better and two, I can be quite convincing when I want to be, I'm sure all I need to do is apologize and do whatever she wants me to and she'll forget all about you and your three fabulous fucks."

With that said he went to the bathroom.

Can't he just fucking leave already, he isn't welcome here. I want to search the internet for her number at least. Since I know my fucktard of a cousin won't give it to me.

I noticed that Jacob's cell phone is on the coffee table. Maybe I could be slick enough to get Bella's phone number that way.

I sat on the couch and picked up his phone, and scrolled down his contacts until I came to Bella's. I pressed a new text and sent her number to my phone. Once I knew I got it I deleted that text from Jacob's phone.

Just as I sat the phone back in place Jacob came out of the bathroom.

"Well Edward good luck on finding Bella. I guess I will talk to you later."

"Jacob don't hold your breath on that one."

He just looked at me and walked out the door.

Once he was gone I started to pack my things. Once everything was packed I decided that I would try and give Bella a call.

Dialing her number I started to think what I could say to her. Of course she didn't pick up it went to voicemail.

"**Hi you reached Isabella Swan leave a message and I will get back to you."**

"_Hi love it's Edward. I just wanted to make sure you are ok. Once you ran out Jacob and I got into it. He is really an asshole. I went to look for you but never found you. Please call me so I know that you are fine. Bye."_

Once I left a the message I ate something and went to bed. My flight was leaving early the next morning.

I got up took a shower and got dressed. I tried calling Bella one more time but yet again it went to her voicemail. Hopefully she would call me at some point.

I also gathered Bella's wedding dress attached a note to send it attention to Alice Brandon Designs. Also telling Miss Brandon to please make sure Isabella Swan gets this note.

As I walked out the room down to the front desk, telling the clerk what I wanted to be done as well.

On the ride to the airport I could not get my mind off her. Would I ever see her again? Would she eventually call me? Would she want to talk to me? Did she think that I would turn against her because Jacob is my cousin?

I was interrupted from my thinking by the driver.

"Mr. Cullen we have arrived."

"Thank you."

I boarded the plane looking at my phone one last time and still nothing from Bella.

BPOV

I woke up from my night of crying to someone banging on my door.

Who the hell would that be? I thought to myself as I got up. It better not be Jacob. I do not want to see him.

I got to the door and pulled it open to see Alice standing there holding my rumpled wedding dress.

What? How did she get that?

The last place I saw that was in Edward's hotel bathroom, where I took it off.

Fuck.. how?

"Alice, where did you get that?" I asked still looking at it.

"Well, it was delivered to me this morning with this note attached to it for you."

"What?"

"This note was attached to it for you, it's addressed to you."

I took the note from her. It was written on hotel stationery. So it must be from Edward.

"Care to tell me what this dress was doing at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel and who's shirt are you wearing?"

Fuck.

How in the hell am I going to explain this one to Alice.

Oh by the way Alice when I left Jacob at the altar I jumped into a cab with a guy named Edward Cullen and we went back to his hotel and had the best sex in my entire life.

Fuck no that would not go well with her. She would have a million questions.

"Alice it is a hotel and I needed to go somewhere where nobody could find me. As for the shirt it's Edward's. I kinda jumped into his cab when leaving the church."

"OMG did you sleep with him? Is that why you are wearing his shirt.?"

"Alice if you will come inside I will tell you. Please calm the fuck down. I'm so not in the mood this morning for your pixie self."

She walked in and took a seat on my couch.

"Alice please don't interrupt me let me get this all out before you start asking more questions."

She nodded her head so I went into telling her my story but leaving out the best sex out for the time being.

"So you mean that this Edward Cullen is Jacob fucking Black's cousin and he showed up at his room and started to yell at you. Then you just ran out?"

"Yes. Edward even got into an argument with him then came looking for me. Somehow he got my cell number and has been calling. I haven't called him back. I'm not sure what to say to him. He wants to make sure that I'm ok."

"You should call him. You had sex with him, didn't you?"

I looked over at her, and tried to avoid her gaze.

"Bella, tell me?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I did and it was the best sex of my life. He's fucking perfect, it's like he was made for me. Alice he has the brightest green eyes, tall like Jasper, muscular but not too much and his hair is the color of brown with copper and bronze mixed with it."

"Bella he does seem like a dream guy. I really think you should call him. I mean it seems like you may have found your soul mate. I mean he went to the effect to get your wedding dress to me and you get this dazed look in your eyes every time you talk about him."

"Alice what the hell would I say to him. I mean I ran out on him. I'm sure that he just wants to make sure I'm ok."

"Be yourself with him. Jacob never got you hun and Edward sat there talked to you and you said that the sex was the best you ever had. Have you ever thought that maybe he feels the same for you?"

"I will think about Alice. I still have to face my father. I'm sure when I left yesterday he was pretty pissed. I mean I really didn't give him much other than that he cheated on me and wanted his money."

"He is just worried about you. I tried to get a hold of you but then he realized that you didn't have your cell phone on you. He and Jacob got into it and Jacob actually admitted to sleeping with Leah and wanted to get his money."

"Bet my dad blew his top. I guess I will go see him today so that he knows that I'm ok."

"Alright Bella I need to go. Everything will work out. Don't over think what happened last night. I think that is just what you needed. Oh and don't forget to call Edward," she said as she walked out the door.

I sat on the couch and opened the note.

**Bella,**

**I looked for you, but I couldn't find you. I had to go back home. But I will be back and I hope that you'll see me. I want to talk to you, please call.**

**Edward**

I sat the note down and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. If I called him what would I say. Hi this is Bella, I'm fine. Sorry I ran out or better yet I'm sorry I ran out but I was scared that you would be angry with me.

I stared at my phone on the kitchen counter. Should I call or not. Deciding to just go for it I picked up my phone and called him.

It went straight to voicemail.

"_Hi this is Edward Cullen leave me a message and I will return your call shortly."_

"**Hi Edward it's Bella. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and thank you for being there for me and returning my wedding dress. Bye."**

I hung up the phone. I sunk to the floor. I did have feelings for Edward but how is that possible just after one night of knowing him. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading. Please leave us a review and we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Waking up to the sun beaming into my window. I stretched pulling myself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

My thoughts went to Edward. It has been five weeks since that weekend and I never heard from him once I left a message on his phone. I guess he does not want to talk to me.

I went to get up from bed and I felt my stomach roll and become dizzy all of a sudden. I ran to the bathroom reaching it just in time for me to release everything I had in my stomach. Which was not much.

Maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something. I thought with the flu that your whole body hurt. I felt fine other than my stomach being nauseous and me being dizzy. I'll give it a few days and if I'm not better I will go to the doctor.

I ended up getting in the shower so that I could get to work. Alice would not be happy if I was late. I'm pretty much my own boss since I run the business end of Alice Brandon Designs.

I just hoped that I could make it through work without getting sick. If I got sick and Alice saw me she would ask a million and one questions. I was not in the mood for that.

Walking off the elevator's my receptionist Laney greeted me.

"Ms. Swan you have some mail along with some messages. Would you like some coffee this morning?"

"Morning Laney, no I don't think I will have coffee this morning. Do you think that you could get someone to go and get me a blueberry muffin along with some tea with lemon please?"

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"No that will be all."

I walked into my office and low and behold Alice was sitting behind my desk in my chair.

She looked at me like she really had something to say.

"Alice just spill whatever the hell you have to say so I can get to work."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I was just wondering if you have heard from Edward."

"No Alice. Its the same answer I gave you yesterday, the day before and the day before that. He has not called and I don't think he will since he has not yet. So can you please stop asking me. Beside don't you have some designs to create and stop worrying about my personal life."

"Yeah, I'll go design something, but I'll always worry about your life. What is a best friend for?"

"One that is there for me when I need her. One that doesn't ask the same question everyday for the last five weeks. Please let me be with this Edward thing. If he calls, you will be the first to know. I just want to get some kind of normalcy. I haven't had that since Jake and I started dating. I want my life back to the way before Jake ever happened."

"Honey you do know that's never going to happen. Jacob is going to be a part of your past and there is nothing that you can do about it now. I think what happened has made you a stronger person and I think that in the long run you will be glad about that."

She finally left my office as Laney came in with my tea and blueberry muffin. She sat them on the desk and I looked over at the pile of mail and messages sitting there.

A little part of me was hoping that there would be a message from Edward, but in reality I don't think I'd ever hear from him again. He was Jake's cousin after all, and they say blood is thicker than water.

I lifted the muffin to my lips and was about to take a bite, when my stomach made that gurgling sound again.

I decided not to eat the muffin, I sipped on my tea as I looked at the first message. The first one I looked at was from of all people Jacob fucking Black. My day was going pretty good until I saw that one.

Without question or reading it I threw it in the thrash. The second one was from one of our buyers. They wanted to set up a business meeting to see if they could get a contract. I would call them a little later today.

I got to the third one and I dropped the tea I was drinking all over my desk. It was from Edward Cullen.

I read the message.

"Bella please give me a call. I need to explain to you why it's taken me so long to get back to you."

I sat there and kept reading the message over and over again. I was still in shock and did not notice that my tea was running off my desk on to my clothes.

I got up and went to get some towels. Fuck, what a mess. All because of a message from Edward.

I went to the closet and pulled out a new pair of dress pants, and I went to clean up the mess before I changed.

Thank goodness they were the same kind otherwise Alice would want to know why I have different pants.

Once I finished I sat back in my chair and picked up his message again.

What should I do? I know what Alice would say, just call him and find out why he never called you.

I'm still not sure if I was ready to find out why he hadn't called. I have missed him a good bit and I have been hurt because it has taken so long for him to get back to me.

Edward was the one person who seemed to get me. He was so easy to talk too. Plus he was HOT in bed.

Just thinking about our sex time together had me wetting my panties. I wonder if he enjoyed it as much as I had.

I guess I should just give him a call and see what he has to tell me.

I picked up my phone, slowly dialing his number. Putting it to my ear listening as it rang. After the second ring I thought that he was not going to answer.

"Hello, Edward Cullen."

EPOV

I sat at my desk after just getting back from Italy. They had called me saying that the construction was at a stand still due to labor disputes. They had been wanting more money and the contact said something else.

Of course I was the one that had to go and put the flames out. I felt really awful for not calling Bella before I left but I had to go fast. Every minute counted on this project. Everyday the workers did not work more money was lost.

I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on. Dozens of emails that I needed to response to. I would be working a lot of late nights to get stuff back to normal.

Sitting at my desk answering some email when my phone rang. Without looking I just answered it.

"Hello, Edward Cullen" I spoke.

"**Um...Edward it's Bella."**

I stopped my work and could not believe that she was actually calling me.

"Hi, Bella. Thank you for calling me."

"**Your welcome Edward. In your message you said that you wanted to explain why you hadn't called me back."**

"Yes, I did. I got a call telling me that I had an emergency in Italy on a project I have a contract on over there with the workers. I had to go and put the flame out. That's why it took me so long to get back to you. I'm really sorry for not being able to call before I left."

"**It's fine really. I would like to apologize for running out on you that day. So Jacob is your cousin?"**

"Yes Bella he is but I want to tell you that he and I got into after you ran out. I don't care if he's my cousin or not he should have never cheated on you or even been after your fathers money. We got into a fight and once I was done with him I spent hours looking for you. I was so worried about you."

"**Edward I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I was so happy the time I was with you and then he came to the door and started in and I could not take it anymore. I just had to get out of there."**

"I understand that beautiful I just wish that you would have stayed and I would have gotten rid of him and then I would have taken you where ever you wanted to go. I really enjoyed talking to you among other things. I have never had a connection with anyone the way I did that night with you. It's like we have known each other for years instead of just hours. I would really like to get to know you better and see what might happen."

"**I did to Edward but there still the fact remains that you are Jacob's cousin and I'm not sure I could be around him if we did get together in that kind of way. I mean I would not like you to have to choose between me or your family. I also did enjoy the time we spent together. I have never had anyone so in tune with me like that not even him. If I am honest I think that you pleased me more than I have had been before."**

I could not believe that she was saying that to me over the phone. I felt my pants getting tighter. I had to make her see that I was nothing like my asshole cousin. I had to show her that there could be an us. That Jacob would not be a problem.

"Bella, Jacob will not be a problem. I really do not talk to him much. Before the wedding I had not seen him in over three years. We have grown apart. After what happened once you walked out, I'm pretty sure that I will not be seeing him for awhile."

I sat there and waited for her to respond but it took her few moments. I'm hoping that she is thinking about what I have said.

"**How about this Edward. We can start to talk and see how it goes. If things progress then we can deal with Jacob when the time comes. Does that seem fair to you?"**

Here idea was actually a good one. She was not turning me down totally she was compromising. If that was what she was willing to do then it was fine by me.

"I think I could do that. I look forward to it. Beautiful I really need to get back to work. Can I call you later on tonight?"

"**That's fine. I have work to get done as well. I'm looking forward to talking to you later handsome. Bye."**

"Bye my Bella."

Once I hung up I sat there for a moment and just took in what had all been said. I was thinking she was going to be pissed for not calling but she seemed ok with it. I was glad that we could see where things could go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

Please leave us a review.

Chapter 4

BPOV

It's been a couple weeks since I have started talking to Edward on the phone. He's been really busy with his projects, but he calls me every night. We talk for a few hours, getting to know each other and making each other laugh. We talk about what our future might hold, and he sometimes talks about moving here so that we could build our relationship. I wasn't sure if he was serious or not, so I didn't question him about it.

I was still getting sick and I didn't know why. I felt perfectly fine. I knew that Alice was starting to notice things, because she keeps looking at me.

I went to work and found her sitting at my desk behind a large vase of flowers.

"Hey Alice, what's with the flowers?" I said sitting down on the chair.

"There for you," she said smiling at me," they came this morning."

"Oh," was all I could say.

I knew that Alice was about to interrogate me about why I was feeling so ill.

I would just have to suck it up and try to lie. Shit but I was a terrible lair.

"So Bella can you tell me why you are getting sick and that you look like you have gained a bit of weight? Hmm?"

"Shit, Shit, Shit. What do I say?"

"Alice I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm pretty sure I just have a bug. I'm sure it will pass soon. Beside I have not gained any weight."

"Keep telling yourself that Bella. Remember I'm the one who dresses you so you can't hide it from me. I'm telling you, you have gained some weight.

"I have not," I said shaking my head as I felt around my waist. Hmm...maybe I have. I could feel a slight bulge around the middle. Maybe I have put on a few pounds.

I didn't want to tell Alice that because then she would start her million question quiz. Other than me getting sick every now and then.

I would give it some time. Maybe I was just gaining some weight. Who knows.

"Alice why are you here anyway?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you are doing? Have you talked to Edward lately?"

"We try to talk at least once a day if we cant talk we either email or text. Why do you ask?"

I could tell she was thinking about something real hard. I saw the wheels turning in her head. She was up to something or just trying to figure out why I was gaining weight.

"I'm just wondering if you or him are going to make the trip to see each other. You like him, and I think you would make a perfect couple."

"Alice, you are sincerely lost your mind. We are talking and seeing where things might go. I don't think we are ready to visit one another."

I picked up the card and sat across from her as I read it.

**My Bella,**

**There's no real reason for these flowers except they are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are. Nothing can compare to your beauty. I hope that you have a wonderful day and just know that I am here thinking of you.**

Talk to you later,

Yours,

Edward.

I couldn't help but smile as I put the card down, totally forgetting that Alice was sitting there.

"What did he say that has you smiling like that?"

"Alice, I don't read the cards Jasper gives you. Why should I let you read mine?"

"Because I don't get a huge ass smile from things Jasper writes," she smirked at me.

"Well, maybe he needs to take lessons from Edward," I said handing her the card.

I watched as she read it and her reaction was the same as mine, a huge ass smile.

"See, you smiled just like me."

"Bella, that man is over the top in love with you," she all but shrieked.

"Alice, quiet down. We don't need everyone rushing in here. He is not, maybe he likes me a lot, but over the top in love with me. No not at all," I said shaking my head.

"Whatever you say Bella, but mark my words, he is in love with you."

"Alice, I don't think so..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I had to run to the bathroom.

I shut the door and leaned over the toilet. I threw up everything I had in my stomach.

I could hear Alice knocking at the door.

Lifting my head up, I told her I'd be right out.

She opened the door as I was rinsing out my mouth.

"Bella, what the hell? When are you going to admit that there is something going on? I think you need to go the the doctor and get a test. I think you are pregnant."

"Alice, I'm not pregnant. There's no way that I am, Jacob always used protection," I said as images of Edward and I filled my mind.

"Hey where did you go? You looked so far away."

"I was just thinking. I'm not pregnant. I'm not," I said to her. But more than anything I think I was trying to convince myself.

"Don't you have some work you could be doing?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. But do you want to go to lunch? We could stop at the drugstore on the way back," she said as she walked to the door.

"Lunch, sure. The drugstore, no."

"We'll see," she sang as she went out the door.

"Crazy little pixie. I can't be pregnant, can I?"

Maybe I could be. I honestly don't remember if we used any protection. If I was how would he feel about that. Hell we have just been talking for a little bit. This would not be cool.

"I can't be pregnant." I kept telling myself.

I went back to my desk and started to do the invoices for the week, when the intercom buzzed.

"Hello," I said.

"You have a phone call on line one," my secretary said.

"Could you please take a message. I'm really busy at the moment."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you."

I went back to my work, but soon Laney came into my office.

"Bella, this message is marked urgent. I thought you might want to talk care of it right away," she smiled at me as she sat the message on my desk.

"Okay," I said looking up, but Laney was no longer there. But Edward was standing there holding a purple orchid in his hands.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he handed me the flower.

"Edward...what are you doing here?" I said as I took the flower from his hand.

"I had a conference, so I thought I'd come see you. I hope that's okay, that I didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did, Edward."

I was not sure if I should hug or even kiss him. I smelled the flower and it smelled so good.

I could not believe he was standing here in my office.

"Bella c'mere."

I walked closer to him and he pulled me into a hug and then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

God I wish he would put those lips on mine. It would feel so good to feel then against me again.

I really have missed him like hell.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes then he looked at my lips as in asking for permission.

I took that as a sign that it was okay to kiss him

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

He moaned into the kiss and I could not help but to move closer to him.

I felt him put his arms around my waist and pull me closer than ever.

I had to pull away to breathe.

"Edward," I panted out.

"Bella."

"Wow that kiss was something. I have never been kissed like that before."

"I'm glad that I could be the first to curl your toes Bella."

I just started to laugh and he joined in with me. God I was so happy to see him but I still was not sure what to think about all of this.

"Edward how long are you here for?"

"I'm going to be here for two days," he said as he looked over at me.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

"I was going to stay at the hotel that the conference is at."

"Um, you could stay with me," I said nervously..

"Are you sure?" he asked as he ran his hand down my back.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it."

"Okay, sounds good," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Don't you have to work?" he smirked.

"I know the boss, so I can leave whenever I want," I smirked at him before kissing him.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. It was odd how comfortable I felt with him. It was never like this with Jacob.

Just as he started to deepen the kiss, the door of my office flew open and Alice was there.

"Bella, are you ready to go to lunch and to the drug...store," she trailed off when she saw us kissing.

I pulled away from him, but not out of his arms.

"I've had a change of plans, I'm going home now and I might be taking the day off tomorrow." I smiled up at Edward.

"Okay, but don't I get an introduction. I mean I am your best friend."

"Edward, this is Alice, my overly hyper best friend."

"Nice to meet you Alice," Edward said as he extended his hand to her.

"Edward, nice to finally meet you. You look nothing like that asshole cousin of yours."

"Thanks I guess," he laughed.

"Alice, rain check on lunch."

"Sure, Bella. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"On second thought do whatever you'd think I'd do."

I could feel the blush starting to form on my cheeks. She finally left and I looked at the floor.

I felt Edward's fingers trailing up my cheek.

"This is beautiful," he said as he kissed my lips.

I pulled away, "No its not. Its such an annoying habit."

"It looks good on you though."

"Whatever, let's go before the pixie gets back. By the way thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Like the card said, they aren't as beautiful as you, Bella."

Damn the blush again.

I grabbed his hand as we left my office.

Once in the elevator, he pushed me against the wall and his lips found mine. He kissed me along my neckline down to my collarbone and then back to my ear.

He nipped at my earlobe and whispered, "I've missed you sweet girl."

Hummed...in response. I could not for the life of me say anything. His attack on me felt so good and wanted.

I brought my legs around his waist while he held me against the elevator wall. I grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged. He moaned into my mouth.

"You like don't you?"

"Yes Bella I like everything you do to me. I want you so bad, please tell me you want me too," he panted out.

"Ye...yes I want you. I want you to fuck me pn every surface of my place. I do not want a place left unmarked."

Finally the elevator dinged letting us know that we had reached our floor.

I straightened my clothes and I watched as he adjusted himself.

We walked out of the elevator hand in hand to the garage. I took my keys out and unlocked the doors.

Once we were standing right in front of my car I throw the keys at him.

He just looks at me with a puzzled look on his face.

I wanted him to drive so I could tease him some.

"You want me to drive sweet girl?"

"Yes please."

He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand leading me to the passenger door and opening it for me. Once I was in he closed the door.

I watched him walk around to the driver side and damn his ass looks so damn good, like I could eat it.

"So Miss Swan where to?"

"Hmm...here I will put in the GPS and you can follow those instructions. I might be a little occupied for a bit."

"Shit Bella please telling me you are joking."

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

"Um...Bella before you get to occupied with whatever you have planned can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What did Alice mean when she asked if you are ready for lunch and then to the drug store? I mean is everything okay? She stopped once she saw me standing there."

Fuck what the hell am I suppose to say to that. I could not let him know what Alice thinks is wrong with me.

I'm sure that would scare him off. "What to say, what to say. Think Bella think."

"We just needed to get some personal things that's all Edward. Everything is just fine."

I hope everything is fine.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure. Alice seemed fine until she saw me and stopped real fast."

"That's just Alice Edward. Trust me you should be thankful she stopped. I don't call her Pixie for no reason."

He just laughed and we left the parking garage.

The converasion stopped and I decided it was time for some teasing.

I leaned over the console and placed a kiss right below his ear while taking my right hand and rubbing it up his leg to his thigh up a bit more.

I felt him stiffen under my touch.

I also noticed that his pants started to get a tent in them. Good I was doing my job.

"Bella you have to stop before I pull over and have my wicked way with you."

I just kept on doing what I was doing. I wanted to see how far I could go before he would break.

"Edward my sexy handsome man I actually like what I'm doing and if I'm correct you like it to from the looks of your pants."

"BELLA I DO but we have to wait until we get to your home."

Getting as close to his ear as possible I asked, "What is it that you are going to do to me when we get there sexy?"

"Oh you have no idea what I'm going to do to you. You have got me so worked up that I'm don't think I will be able to control myself with you."

Biting down on his ear lobe I whispered, "I hope you are planning on fucking me fast and hard," I said seductively.

I did not realize that we were at my house until the car jolted to a halt. Edward got out and ran to my side, opened the door and pulled me out.

He pushed me up against the car.

"Bella I promise you I will be doing a lot more than fucking you believe me. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Yes I do because you do the same to me."

I pulled him down to me and I crushed my lips to his. We both moaned into the kiss.

I placed my hands on his chest and let them travel down to his crotch area. I palmed him and he moaned even louder this time.

Next thing I knew I was off my feet and he was carrying to the front door rather quickly.

I unlocked the door. Soon as we are in the door I was up against the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review, we love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I had to go to a conference tomorrow and it just so happens to be in LA where Bella lives.

I think I might surprise her by showing up at her work. I know that she does not like surprises but I just could not help to let it be a surprise.

Maybe I could send her flowers the same day I visit her at work. Then when I do get there have a flower in my hand.

I truly see myself falling for her and fast. I hope she feels the same way about me, but I would understand if she didn't want to jump into another relationship so fast. With just getting out of one with my asshole of a cousin.

I would have a hard time trusting someone so fast after that.

I made my plans and got everything taken care of in the office for when I was gone. I just hope that she would be happy to see me.

I miss her so damn much. We talk everyday even if it's just a few minutes. I have been busy with work and so has she, but we still make time to talk.

After telling Angela my secretary my plans and that I would be gone for a few days, I gathered my things to headed home.

On the way home, I stopped at a local flower shop and went in to order Bella some flowers.

I looked around at the arrangements, but I really wanted something that represented Bella.

I finally decided on this huge bouquet of flowers, that had pink, purple and white flowers of various kinds.

When I leaned in to smell them, they smelled almost exactly like Bella. The only thing that was missing was the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

I wrote out my card and took them to the counter.

I gave the clerk Bella's address and my credit card.

Her flowers would be delivered in the morning, and I'd be there close to lunch time.

I left the flower shop with a smile on my face.

I couldn't wait to leave in the early morning hours.

I stopped off at Subway, and grabbed a Chicken sub for dinner.

Arriving at home, I ate dinner and then packed my bag.

I went to take a shower and then to call Bella. I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice.

I didn't want her to get suspicious or anything.

After talking to her, I got into bed and thought about how much I wanted to hold her in my arms again.

When I got up, I took a shower and got ready to leave for the airport.

I was so excited that I would see Bella in a few short hours. I could hardly wait.

I headed toward Metro Airport, and on the way I stopped at Tim Horton's to grab a coffee and a donut. I knew I'd be to excited to get her office to stop to eat.

I parked my car in the parking garage, and headed into the terminal.

I went through the routine of checking my bag, going through the security check points and then finally to where my flight was boarding.

I didn't have a long wait, and I checked my messages as I was boarding the plane and then I turned my cell phone off.

I took my seat and just leaned my head back.

I thought about what kind of flower I wanted to get, and I thought that an orchid was best. She'd love it, I'm sure.

The flight to L.A, went smoothly and it actually went by really quickly. Maybe that was because I kept thinking about Bella.

Once the plane landed, I got my bag and headed out to find a taxi.

I found one and gave the man the address, and he took off.

My heart was beating rapidly and my thoughts were going every where.

What if she didn't want to see me again? What if I was wrong in surprising her?

As the taxi pulled up, I knew it was too late to change my mind now.

I walked into the building stopping at the reception area and asking what office Bella Swan worked in. They gave me the information and I headed to see my girl.

"Please let her be ok with me dropping by." I have missed her so much. She is the only person that truly gets me.

Coming of the elevator I stopped by the lady behind the desk. She looked up once I approached the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes ma'am I'm here to see Bella Swan but it's kinda a surprise. Do you think you could help with that?"

"Sure and please call me Laney. You are sir?"

"I'm sorry my name is Edward Cullen."

"Well let's get you in to see Miss Swan."

I followed down the hallway and she knocked on the door.

She walked in and set out a piece of paper on her desk and told her that she had an urgent message that needed to be taken care of right away.

Before Bella could answer Laney was gone.

I was left standing there waiting for Bella to look up.

Once she did, she had a look of surprise on her face.

As she walked over to me it looked like she had gained just a little bit of weight. He boobs looked a little bigger and maybe a little rounder in her waist area.

Damn did she look sexy.

Our conversation was weird at first but once that was over with I asked her to come here and I hugged and kissed the top of her head.

I could not help but to look at her eyes and then at her lips asking to kiss her.

I guess she took that as a sign that it was okay to kiss me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine.

God it felt so good to have her lips on mine. I thought that I would never get to feel those lips again.

I moaned into the kiss. It just felt so right.

When I moaned Bella moved closer to me but it was not close enough.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible.

Eventually I had to pull away to breathe.

She panted out my name and I panted her name right back.

She said that kiss was WOW. So I could not help to make the comment about making her toes curl.

She asked me what I was doing there and I told her. She then surprised me by asking me to stay with her.

We got interrupted by who I assumed was Alice. She start to asked Bella if she was ready for lunch and then to stop at the drug store but once she saw me she stopped talking.

Hmm...that is weird. It's almost like she didn't want me to know something.

I was introduced to Alice. Once all that was over with Bella told Alice that she was leaving and probably would not be in tomorrow either.

Before Alice left she told Bella not to do anything she wouldn't do but changed it and said, do whatever you think I will do.

I looked at Bella and she was blushing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She said it was annoying, but I loved it. She looked so beautiful.

She grabbed my hand and we headed to the elevator.

Once inside, I grabbed her and pushed her into the wall and kissed her. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around me. Mmm... she felt so good.

Her movements were making my dick so hard. How was I supposed to walk out of this elevator.

She asked me if I liked what she was doing to me and I said I did.

I wanted to fuck her so badly, I couldn't wait to get to her house.

The elevator finally dinged and she adjusted her clothes, while I had adjust my cock in my pants.

We walked to her car and she gave me the keys. She said that she wanted me to drive.

Alice seemed really excited about her and Bella going to the drug store but stopped talking about it when she saw me there.

Bella just said that they had to get some personal stuff but I was still not so sure about it.

I just left it at that. I'm sure she would tell me if something was wrong.

I started driving towards her house.

Bella started to kiss at my neck and her hand slowly made it's way to my crotch. I knew if she did not stop that I would not be able to control myself.

I told her that and she just kept on. I knew once we got to her place I would be fucking her hard and fast, nothing would be slow about it.

Maybe after the first time, it could be a little more loving but it's been too long and she is driving me crazy!

Finally I pulled up to her house, I stopped in a rush. I was out of the car and to her side pulling her out.

I pushed her up against the door and told her I would be doing a lot more the fucking her. I even told he she had not idea what she did to me.

Her response was that I do the same to her.

She pulled me to her and crushed her lips to mine.

We both moaned into the kiss and she moved her hands down my chest to my crotch. She palmed me and I lifted her up and carried her to the house quickly.

She unlocked the door and as soon as we were in the door I had her pushed up against it.

Once I had her against the door, I could not control myself anymore.

"Beautiful this is going to be a hard and fast fuck, I have missed you so much."

The response I got back was a moan.

I pulled her skirt up and tore away her underwear. I pushed a finger into her and she was so wet already for me.

"You are so wet for me and I haven't done anything to you yet other than plunge a finger in you."

"I told you sexy that you do the same for me. Now fuck me already. I want you so much."

That's all she had to say and I unzipped my pants and let them fall to the floor.

My cock hit my stomach as my pants hit the floor. In swift move I was buried deep inside her.

Damn did it feel so good.

"Feels so good sexy oh god right there Edward."

I pounded harder and I felt her walls close around me. I was not ready for this to be over with yet so I slowed my thrusting down.

"Edward don't stop, please."

"Bella if I don't stop I'm going to cum and I'm not done with fucking you yet," I breathed out.

I pulled her away from the door and walked over to the couch and sat down.

I had her still straddling me. I picked my pace back up and I took her nipple and sucked it into my mouth.

She let out a loud moan. She fisted my hair and pulled. That made me suck on her nipple even harder.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good."

She picked up her pace meeting mine. I knew that before long I would explode inside of her.

I placed my hands on her hips and started to move even faster. I could feel my stomach start to tighten and I knew it would not be much longer.

Bella moved her hand down to her clit and started to play with it. I could tell that she was close as she got louder and with her playing with herself that's all it took for me to let go.

"FUCK Beellaa cum with me."

"Oh Shit Edward right there sexy don't stop."

I continued to move in her and with a few more thrusts in her and her playing with herself we both exploded.

"Edwwaarrdd soo gooodd."

"Bella," I panted out.

She fell forward and rested her head on my shoulder and I hugged her close to me as our breathing began to get back to normal.

Finally after having sex on the kitchen counter, living room floor and on her dining room table we made it to her bed where we made love like we did that night she ran from marrying Jacob.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning tangled with Edward's body. I felt the damn nauseous feeling take over my body and had to unwrap from Edward.

I ran to the bathroom and dry heaved. That was worse than actually get sick.

I felt a hand rubbing up and down my back. I knew it was Edward but I could not look at him.

I wasn't sure what he would think or even say.

I pushed myself up off the floor and reached for my bath robe. Pulling it closed and je pulled me to him.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward I just don't feel so good. I'm a little dizzy and as well as my stomach is churning. I'm sure I will be fine once I get something to eat."

"Look at me Bella."

I slowly looked up at him and I saw the look of being worried about what was wrong with me.

Maybe Alice is right maybe I am pregnant. How in the hell would I tell Edward if I was. Would he run, would he be happy, or would he be pissed.

I have no clue but I just hope that I'm not. Edward and I are getting really close and I don't want to ruin any of that.

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat. Hopefully that will make you feel better."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

As we walked I remembered what we had done last. All the places that we fucked.

After we had fucked in those places we finally made it to my room and that's where he made love to me. Like he did when I met him the first time we were together.

I looked at him and started to blush.

"Bella what's got you blushing so much?"

"Nothing," I said and I turned away from him.

He placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"What is it?"

"I...I was thinking about last night that's all. The way you made me feel. Like you had to get missing me out of the way by the way you took me and then when we finally got to my bed you made love to me. Like it was the first time we had."

"Yes I had to have my pent up tension released from being away from you but once that was gone I wanted to show you the same feeling I showed you our first time. Please don't be embarrassed about what we did. Please don't hide your feelings from me."

"I will try ok. I'm just scared that I will be cheated on again and betrayed like Jacob did to me. I have to gain the trust in people again. Nothing against you I just have to build it back trust with everybody."

He pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly. I hope that this is something that might last but I'm still not so sure.

The next two days Edward and I watched movies and just spent as much time together before he had to leave.

The day that he was to leave I drove him to the airport.

I didn't want him to leave but I knew that he had to get back to work. He said that he would be back before I knew it but I still was scared because I was not sure what we had was.

"Sexy I'm going to miss you. Please call me when you land so I know that you got home okay please."

"I will beautiful. I will miss you so much too Bella and I promise to call you when I walk in my front door. Promise me that you will make a doctor appointment if you don't start to feel better soon, I'm going to worry until I know that you are better."

"I promise. Now c'mere."

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him, hoping that with this kiss he knew that I would miss him so much as well.

He pulled me tighter and whispered in my ear, "Bella I will be back before you know it."

I pulled back and smiled.

"You better get going Edward, I don't want you to miss your flight. Take care of yourself."

"I will and you do the same."

He bent down and kissed me one more time before turning and walking to his terminal.

I watched him until I could not see him anymore. I walked back to my car and started to cry.

God I'm going to miss him so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope that you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Watching Edward leave was the hardest thing I had to, but he had to go back home. We had spent two wonderful days together, I'm not going to lie I could get used to that. He was so sweet to me, even when he came into the bathroom when I was getting sick.

I know he was really worried, but I think I'm okay. It can't be what Alice thinks it is, but then again maybe.

I think I'll be making a stop at the drugstore on my way home.

Just then my phone beeped alerting me that I have a text.

I looked down at my phone and it was from Alice.

"_**B, I went to the drugstore and I have your tests. You will take them when you get home."**_

It always amazed me how Alice knew what I was going to do before I did.

She was always like that and sometimes it was downright scary.

As I pulled into the driveway, I thought about what would happen if I was pregnant. What the hell would I do?

Edward and I have never talked about what our relationship was or if we even wanted a relationship at all.

Right now, I'm not sure what we are. We are great together in the bedroom and we are compatible in other ways too. But if I was pregnant, I don't know how that would go over with him.

I guess I will find out soon.

As I got out of the car, I could see Alice standing by the door. She looked really excited and I knew that was not going to be a good thing.

I walked to the door and opened it. I knew Alice was going to be following me so I left the door open.

She handed me the bag and told me to go into the bathroom and take all three tests.

I went into the bathroom and read the directions, then did what they said.

I walked back into the living room and sat down.

So many thoughts were running through my head.

What the hell was I going to do if the tests were positive.

"Alice, thank you for getting the tests for me. I was going to stop on the way home, but then I got your text."

"Your welcome, B. I know that you are scared of the results, but whatever happens I'll be here for you," she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

As we sat there, I heard the timer go off alerting me that it was time to see what the tests said.

Slowly I got up from the couch and pulled Alice with me. I wasn't going to look myself.

I picked up one of the tests and handed it to Alice.

She looked down at it and smiled at me.

"Bella, this one is positive."

I looked at the one in my hand and it said positive too.

Fuck, now what the hell am I going to do.

We both looked at third one and it was positive too.

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, I could not say anything. My brain was not working at the moment. All I could think about is how in the hell was I going to tell Edward that I was pregnant.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the end of my bed.

I noticed Alice walk over and sit by me but I'm not sure if she even said anything.

It felt like hours before I moved again but I'm pretty sure that it was just a a few minutes.

I could hear my phone ringing and I knew it was Edward.

He must have made it home safely.

I didn't answer it, I couldn't.

I didn't know what to say to him at the moment. I know that I would answer it the next time he called but I wouldn't tell him over the phone, if I tell him at all.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I just wasn't ready to talk to him," I said wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Bella, from what I saw of him, he is totally in love with you and he will be so happy to have a baby with you. You to are meant to be together."

"Alice, you can't know that, we don't know what we are together. Sure the sex is great and we can talk for hours. But that doesn't mean we are meant to be together."

"I know what I see, and I saw the love he has for you and I don't want you to fuck things up. I know what your mind is thinking. I can see it and I won't let you do it."

"Alice," I started to say but as always she cut me off.

"Bella, not all men are like Jacob. Yes, they are related but he's not like him."

"Whatever," I said as the phone rang.

I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I said.

"_**Hey Bella, I just wanted to call and let you know I got home safely. I miss you already**_."

"I miss you too," I said trying to keep my voice normal.

"_**Bella why do you sound like are you upset or have been crying?"**_

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"_**I know that something is wrong. Please talk to me."**_

"Nothing is wrong, I just miss you and I don't know when I'll see you again."

"_**Bella I promise that I will visit again as soon as I can. I wish I didn't have to leave. I've only been gone several hours and I miss you like crazy."**_

I could not help but to let me tears fall as he said those words to me. I knew that I should tell him about the test but I'm still not sure I should tell him at all.

I mean what if he isn't ready for a baby and he felt like he had to be there for me only for the baby.

I wanted him to be there because he wanted to be there. Hopefully he would want to be there for me as well.

Damn I have a lot to think over.

"I know Edward I just wish that you didn't have to leave. I miss you so much as well. You will never know how much."

"_**I do sweet girl but I promise to be back before you know it."**_

"Ok Edward I will talk to you later. Have a good night."

"_**Nite Bella. I will talk to you tomorrow beautiful."**_

Once I got off the phone I told Alice that I wanted to go to bed. That I had a lot to think about.

She took that as her cue to leave. I hope that I didn't hurt her feelings but I just wanted to be left to my thinking.

After Alice left, I went to take a shower.

I took my clothes off and looked in the mirror.

You could clearly see a little baby bump there. I lightly ran my hand over it and smiled.

I was happy to have a part of him, even though I'm not sure what will happened when and if I tell Edward.

Maybe I'd just stop talking to him.

He'd forget about me, eventually.

I finished my shower and went to bed.

My mind was full of thoughts and I wasn't sure what to make of them.

Sleep finally came, but I still had no answers.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work.

I heard my phone ring and I knew it was Edward. I really didn't want to talk to him just yet.

I still had to figure out what to say to him or even if I was going to tell him.

After getting ready for work, I left the house.

I knew that Alice would be waiting for me in my office.

Walking in she was sitting at my desk.

"Alice don't you have work to do. I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Oh no you don't Bella. You need to figure out if you are going to tell Edward about the baby and if you are how you are going to tell him."

"Alice I really need more time to think. Please don't force me. I will do what I feel is right."

"Fine but if you don't tell him you might regret it."

My day went by fast and I was on my way home.

My phone rang again and again I knew it was Edward.

I parked my car and went inside.

I guess I really should answer his phone call. He will start to worry if I don't.

Sitting on the couch I answered.

EPOV

Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I had to do. I really wanted to stay with her.

I knew that she has not be feeling well and I was hoping that she would go to the doctor.

I was hoping that she would go before I left but she didn't.

I landed and got a cab and went home.

Once I had gotten home went to my room and unpacked my bag. I really didn't have a lot of stuff but still it needed to be unpacked.

Before I jumped into the shower I tried calling Bella but she didn't answer. I guess I would try after I showered.

Jumping into the shower my mind went back to the last two days that I spent will Bella.

I really enjoyed my time I spent with her. I really didn't want to leave but I knew that I had to. I had to get back here.

I finished showering real fast and got out dried off and got dressed.

I sat on my bed taking my phone in my hand. I checked my email before I tried to call her again.

Opening up my email acct. looking through the email I had received. Seeing nothing that was really important I exited my account.

Scrolling through my contacts coming to Bella's I pressed the green button.

It rang a few times before she answered.

We talked for a few minutes. I could tell something was wrong with Bella but she would not tell me.

She said that she was fine but I could tell that she wasn't by her voice. It was way off. That was really bothering me. I wish she would just tell me.

Maybe if she would talk to me I could help with whatever was wrong. I guess in due time she would tell me what was bothering her.

Once we got off the phone I went to bed.

I woke up before my alarm clock the next morning. I wasn't sure why I woke up.

Going to start a pot of coffee before I got dressed. Once that was done I went back to my room and got ready for work.

Walking back into the kitchen I fixed myself a cup of coffee and sat at my table and dialed Bella's number. I knew it would be really early there, but she said to call her anytime.

I wanted to check in on her before I went to a hectic day of work. I wanted to make sure she was ok. I mean last night she seemed really off. I wanted to know what was bothering her.

I knew that she would talk to me when she was ready.

I dialed her number and it rang several times and then went to voicemail.

I hung up guessing that she was getting ready for work. I would try her later on.

I jumped into my car and headed to work.

I was gone for a couple of days so there was no telling what would be on my desk when I got there.

I pulled up to the garage of my office building and went my way to my office.

Walking out of the elevator I was greeted my secretary.

"Morning Mr. Cullen. I have some messages for you and there is a stack of papers on your desk."

"Morning Ms. Cope. Thank you. Anything of importance on my desk?"

"I'm not sure . How was your little vacation?"

"It was great. Thanks for asking. Please hold my calls until I let you know other wise."

She nodded her head and I walked to my office.

Sitting down at my desk I turned my computer on letting it load. As I waited for the computer I glanced down at the stack of paperwork on my desk.

A memo caught my eyes. There was a memo from the President of the company with my name on it.

Picking it up I read over what it said. The President of the company wanted me to take over the office in L.A.

That office was not to far from where she lived. As I was reading on further. I noticed that it said that he needed an answer by Friday.

Could I pick up and leave here? I mean I would be closer to Bella and I would not have to travel to see her. She would be really close to me.

It also said that I would have to be moved there within two months if I took the job for the L.A. office.

The awesome side to moving to LA would be that I would be closer to Bella. I really don't have anything holding me here.

I could either talk it over with Bella or I could surprise when I figure out what I was going to do.

I really wanted to take the job. Maybe I could get a house there and move to L.A. and then surprise her with the news once I had settled.

Yeah that's what I would do. Now I just had to figure out if that's what I really wanted to do.

I worked all day on my stuff on my desk and even read through my email and responded to them. By the time that was all finished it was time for me to leave for the day.

I said goodbye to Ms. Cope and made my way to my car.

I got into my car and placed my phone into the holder. I used my voice command to have it dial Bella's number.

I hope that she would pick up this time.

It rang a few times and finally she answered with a faint, "Hello."

"Hi beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"_**Um I'm ok I guess. It's been a long day. I'm just glad it's over."**_

"Yeah I had a long day as well. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I missed you this morning."

"_**Yea I was in the shower when you called. I have been busy since I walked into the office. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back."**_

"It's okay we are talking now. I wanted to make sure that you are feeling better. I know that you were under the weather when I left yesterday."

"_**I'm feeling a little better but I think I'm coming down with a virus or something. I hope that I didn't get you sick while you were here."**_

Yeah I'm pretty sure I would be okay. I'm not one for getting sick to often.

"Beautiful I think I will be fine. I don't usually get sick to much. Don't worry about me. I just wish I didn't have to leave you when you don't feel good. I want to be able to take care of you."

I really wish I was there taking care of her. I would rather be taking care of her then her to be there by herself with no one taking care of her.

"_**Yea that would be nice but you have to work Edward so it's ok. I will be fine in a few days. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight."**_

"Okay. Rest will be the best thing for you. Get yourself something light to eat and get in bed. Don't hesitate to call me if you want to talk or you can't sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow beautiful. Nite."

I was almost home when I was finishing up my call with Bella.

"_**Ok handsome I will call if I need to talk or I can't sleep. I think as tired as I am I won't have any trouble sleeping. I will be waiting for your call. Goodnight Edward."**_

The line went dead and I turned off my engine and went inside.

I made myself something to eat and then got ready for bed. I set my alarm and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

BPOV

I could hear the phone ringing off in the distance, I couldn't get to it. I tried to get up, but everything was spinning. I felt horrible. I was hot and then I was cold. I think I had the flu, and there's was nothing I could take for it since I was pregnant.

I laid there with my eyes closed and just took deep breaths. I knew that if it was Alice on the phone she'd show up here soon. I was supposed to be at work today, but there was no way I could go.

I must have dozed back to sleep because I was scared from my sleep.

I could hear Alice yelling as she entered my house.

I just pulled my cover over my head and acted like I was asleep still.

She pushed open my door and started yelling.

"Bella, you are suppose to be at work already. What the hell are you doing in bed?"

Why did she always have to yell? Why in the hell can't she talk with a normal voice?

I felt her at the side of my bed and next thing I knew my covers where off me.

"What the hell Bella? You look like shit."

"Thanks Alice that makes me feel so much better. I'm sure that I feel just as bad as I look."

"Well what do you think is the matter Bella?"

I sat there trying to put what I thought together into words.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think I might have the flu. I'm getting cold then hot and my body hurts all over."

"Bella are you throwing up as well? I mean you need to make sure that you don't get dehydrated. If you do they will put you in the hospital since you are pregnant."

I had to pee so I went to get up, then I started to see white spots and I fell to the ground.

I woke in a room that had very little light and it smelled like bleach. I opened my eyes up slowly and new that I was in a hospital.

Looking around I saw Alice sitting in the chair next to me. I was not sure if she was sleeping or if she was just sitting there.

"Alice, where am I?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't remember anything do you?"

"Um I remember you coming to my house and me trying to get up before I passed out I think."

"Yes, that's what happened and I brought you to the hospital. I wanted to make sure you and the baby will be fine."

I just nodded my head. I felt dizzy and really cold at the moment.

I reached for my covers as I heard my cell phone ring.

I just let Alice answer it because I really didn't feel like talking. I felt so like shit.

APOV

"Hello."

"_**Um Alice why are you answering Bella's phone? What's wrong?"**_

"Edward, Bella is sick as a dog. She never showed up to work this morning so I went to check on her and she was in bed sick. I brought her to the hospital. They said she has the flu."

"_**Alice what the hell? Please tell me she is okay. I'm going to be worried sick about her**_."

"Edward that's not all, the only reason I brought her here is because when she got up from bed she passed out. Plus she is really dehydrated. They are keeping her for a few days at least."

"_**Alice I'm going to catch a flight as soon as possible. I want to be there with her. I want to take care of her."**_

"Edward I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I'm sure you don't want to get it. I'm here and I will take care of her until she gets better. I will even call and tell you how she is doing."

Oh I hope he so listens to me. Bella hasn't said if she was going to tell him about the baby. I could tell by the way he was talking that he was in love with her, even if he hasn't admitted to himself yet.

I also knew that Bella felt the same way about him. I just wish they would get off their asses and tell each other. I also hoped that Bella would tell him about the baby as well.

I think he would be happy about it.

"_**Alice I want to be there for her. I hate it when she is sick. She has been sick since I left. I should've stayed there instead of coming home. She needs me. I will give it until the morning and if she still hasn't gotten any better I will be on a flight to her. Do you understand me?"**_

"Yes Edward, I do but I still think you should think about this. I mean why come all this way when there is someone here to take care of her?"

"_**Alice, because I care about her a lot and I want to do this. I don't give a shit if I get it. She needs me. Besides you have to work."**_

"Fine, Edward I will call you tomorrow morning and give you an update."

"_**Okay and if anything changes overnight you better be giving me a call."**_

"I will Edward. I will talk to you in the morning. Goodnight. Bye."

"_**Alice will you please tell Bella I'm thinking about her and give her a kiss on her forehead for me please. Night Alice. Bye."**_

Once I hung up with Edward I turned and looked at Bella. She was looking at me like she was about to get sick.

I grabbed the throw up bucket and placed it under her chin just in time.

I washed her forehead off and held her hair back. Once she was done I gave her a cup of water.

"Um Bella, that was Edward and I tried to do everything I could to talk him out of coming here. I did mange to get him to wait until tomorrow to see how you are feeling then."

"Thank you Alice. I'm not sure I could handle him being here. I mean I feel like shit and I don't want him seeing me puking my gusts out again."

"Bella have you thought anymore about telling him about the baby? I mean I'm sure he will be happy about it. I'm telling you that man loves you. Please at least think about it."

I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"That was from Edward. He also said that if anything changes he wanted a phone call. He just wants to be able to take care of you. That's what he said."

"I will think about it Alice but I can't promise you that I will tell him. I'm still worried that he will not want anything to do with me once he finds out."

"Just think about it Bella. You might be surprised with how he feels."

With that I returned to my chair to let Bella think about what I had said.

EPOV

After I got off the phone with Alice I finished my work. I responded to my emails before I shut down my computer.

I still wanted to go be with Bella. She was sick and I needed to be there to take care of her.

Maybe I should just book a flight anyway and go. I mean my girl was sick as a dog and in the hospital.

I wanted to make sure that she was being taken care of. I knew that Alice would take care of her but it wasn't the same.

I wanted to do it. It's really weird that I felt like I needed to be there for Bella.

I closed up my office and walked to the elevators. As I waited I looked at what flights are available.

There was one leaving later on tonight and first thing in the morning.

The one tonight was leaving at 10:00. If I got home, ate and packed real fast I could make that flight.

Without anymore thinking I booked the flight.

I rushed home ate and took a shower. Once I was done with my shower I packed my bag.

I wasn't sure how long I would be staying but I could always go and buy more clothes if I needed them. I just wanted to get to her.

I called a cab so that I could leave my car at the house.

I also have decided that I was going to talk to Bella about moving to LA. I shouldn't just surprise her and move there.

I'm pretty sure that she will be okay with it. I mean she didn't want me to leave in the first place and I didn't want to leave her either.

This job offer could have not come at a better time than it did.

I arrived at the airport in no time. I paid the cab driver and walked into the airport.

I walked up to the counter and got my ticket and then went to check my luggage.

I only had a carry on bag that had some of my personal stuff and my laptop and one little luggage bag.

Once that was done I still had a bit of a wait before boarding.

About twenty minutes later my flight was called. I boarded the plane and I was that much closer to Bella.

The flight was flying straight through so I would be there in four and half hours.

We landed and I hailed a cab and told them the hotel address.

I knew that I would not be staying there a lot but I still needed somewhere to put my stuff.

I thought about calling Alice but I knew that she would say something about me just showing up.

I couldn't be away from my girl while she was sick. I needed to take care of her.

Once I had everything settled in my room, I called the hospital to get the room number for Bella.

I wanted to be able to go straight to her room.

As I rode to the hospital I thought about what has happened between the two of us.

She left her groom, my cousin, at the alter and got into my cab. Once we got to my hotel room we talked and one thing led to another and I made love to her several times.

I had that feeling that Bella was the one for me and that was never going to change.

I just hoped that everything will work out for the best.

The cab pulled up to the hospital, I paid the cab driver as I rushed out the door.

I ran to the doors and straight to the elevator's.

I had to get to my girl.

I rode up the to the fourth floor and waited for the doors to open.

I found her room and just stood outside of the room. All of a sudden I was nervous.

What if she didn't want me there or if she didn't want to see me.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I knocked on the door and I heard my girl in a real faint voice say "come in."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 8

BPOV

I felt like the dead. This flu was killing me and not only was that but the pregnancy was not helping things.

I'm still not sure if I should tell Edward about the baby but Alice said that he has the right to know.

She is right. He should know. I'm just not sure if he will be happy about it or get pissed about it.

I mean I got pregnant the first night that we slept together. The day that I left that fuck head at the altar.

How would he react to the news. Alice seems to think that he would be okay with it.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thinking.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and I was shocked when I saw Edward walk in.

I just stared into his eyes as he approached me.

He leaned over and kissed me on my forehead.

I was kinda taken aback by his actions since I'm laying in a hospital bed with the flu.

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Well when I found out that you were sick and in the hospital I decided that I needed to be here with you, taking care of you. I should have never left. I knew that you didn't feel good when I left."

"Um...thank you."

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I want to be here with you. Can you tell me what the doctors have said?"

I was still trying to figure out if I should just tell him or wait a little while.

"I have the flu and I'm very dehydrated. That's why they put me in here. They want to make sure that I have plenty of fluids before they release me."

I turned away from him because he would see that I was not telling him something. I was not ready to tell him yet.

"Bella, please look at me. You are not telling me something, what is it?"

Before I could answer the question the doctor walked in.

"Miss Swan, I need to talk to you in private."

"No it's okay. This is Edward and he is fine to stay."

I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he was thinking really hard about something.

"Bella, I will just wait outside in the hallway until the doctor is done."

I just nodded my head as he walked out the door.

"Miss Swan, I just wanted to let you know that everything is great with the baby and that I will be releasing you this afternoon. Do you have any questions?"

"So I'm guessing that the flu will be gone soon? I will make sure that I drink plenty of fluids, anything else that I should do?"

"You might want to stick to soup for at least a day or so. Make sure that you get plenty of rest as well. You should make an appointment with your Ob/Gyn as soon as possible. So that you can get on prenatal vitamins."

"Okay," I said as he stood up to leave.

As soon as he was gone, Edward came back in.

"Is everything okay, love?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to me.

I loved it when he called me love.

I looked up at him and didn't know what to say.

"Bella I know that you are hiding something from me. Please tell me what it is?"

I just looked down at my hands because I was not sure how I was suppose to tell him about the baby.

I guess Alice is right he does have the right to know.

Still looking at my hands, because I could not look at his face as I was telling him.

"Um...yeah I have something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how to tell you. I mean I'm not sure how you will react."

"Bella, please just tell me what's the matter. You have me worried."

"I found out right after your last visit that I'm pregnant. I haven't even been to the doctors yet. I was so scared about telling you. I wasn't sure how you would take the news."

It seemed like forever before he said anything. I took a chance to look at him and I could tell that he was thinking hard.

"Edward, please say something? Anything?"

EPOV

Once the doctor came in Bella said that I could stay but I felt that she needed it to be private.

She would tell me if she felt the need to tell me what was said.

I stepped out into the hallway and started thinking about what Bella could be hiding.

I knew that she was hiding something just not sure what it is.

I was only out there a few minutes before the doctor left her room.

Walking back in I so wanted to finish the conversation I had started before we were interrupted.

Walking back over to her I said, "Bella I can tell you are hiding something from me."

What came out her mouth next was not what I expected her to say.

She said that she was pregnant.

Is that what she had been hiding from me? Over the last several weeks she has been acting so weird each time I spoke to her.

Why didn't she just tell me? How come she has waited so long before she said anything about the baby she was carrying?

Was the baby even mine or was it my asshole cousin's?

"Edward please say something?Anything?"

"Bella I'm not sure what to say. I mean how come you are just now telling me about the baby?

I don't want to seem like an asshole Bella, but is the baby mine?"

"Yes Edward it is. Jacob and I haven't been together like that in awhile. The reason I haven't told you until now is because I didn't want to have that conversation over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person. Plus I needed to figure out how to tell you. I mean we haven't even said, what we are to one another."

She was right telling by not telling about the baby over the phone. I mean I'm glad that she wanted to tell me face to face but I'm still a little hurt that she waited so long.

The other thing that she said, was right as well. Us not labeling what we are.

"Bella, I knew something was bothering her over the last several weeks. I'm glad that you didn't tell me about the baby over the phone. I'm not sure how I would have handled that. As for asking if the baby was mine, I just had to make sure. What you said, about what we are to one another I guess I just assumed that you were my girlfriend."

She just looked up at me before she said, "I would like that Edward. You're not mad about the baby?"

"No I'm not. I just wasn't expecting it that's all. Yes I'm kinda upset that you waited so long to tell me about the baby, but at the same time I understand why you did it. If we are going to make this work, we have to be open and honest with one another."

She shook her head.

"Well the doctor just tell told me that I need to make an appointment with an OB/GYN. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course baby," I said before I stood over her and placed my hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"Well on the bright side, Edward I get to go home today. The doctor said that I needed to rest and drink plenty of fluids."

"Well I think I can handle that. I need to make sure that my baby momma is taken care of. Also once we get you home and taken care of I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay Edward. Now we just have to wait for them to let me go."

Finally around two o'clock Bella was released. I would make sure she did what she was supposed to.

Reaching her place I helped her get in comfortable clothes and get her settled on the couch.

"Edward you really don't have to take care of me. I can do most of this stuff by myself."

"I know Bella but I want to do this. So please let me. I will feel a lot better knowing that I'm taking care of you."

I guess that was enough to make her happy because she didn't say anything after that.

I made sure that she had something to drink and crackers, along with plenty of blankets just in case she got cold before I sat down by her.

"So Edward what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

I sat there for a minute to gather my thoughts on how I want to tell her this news.

I just hope that she will take the news well. I really wanted to be here now with her.

"Bella, when I got back home from my visit here, I had a job offer to move here to run the office out here."

I watched her face as I said this to her, to see if she had an reaction. There was none.

"I wanted to see how you felt about me moving out here."

She opened her mouth a couple times to say something but nothing came out. I was starting to worry that she might not want me here.

"Well Edward how do you feel about taking the offer, I mean do you want to pack up everything and move here?"

I thought about that for just a few seconds before I responded.

"Yes I have. I had pretty much said yes before I came here, but now with you carrying our baby I want to pack up all my stuff and move here to be with you and our little jelly bean. I could not imagine myself not here."

I watched Bella waiting for her to say something.

"Edward I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I would love for you to move here," she said as she jumped into my arms and planted a bit sloppy kiss to my lips.

Pulling away from her kissing I said, "well it's settled then I'm moving here."

"Edward you can stay with me until you find a place here. I have plenty of room."

"I would love to stay here Bella. I will have to go back home once you get better and I feel like you can stay by yourself. I will need to get loose ends tied up there."

"Edward I will be fine. I think you should go back ASAP so that you can get your ass here back faster. Plus I have Alice if I need anything."

She did have a point there. The faster I get back and get my shit done the faster I could get back to her and our little jelly bean.

With that I would schedule a flight out for tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
